<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellsing drabbles by Celdona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436788">Hellsing drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celdona/pseuds/Celdona'>Celdona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celdona/pseuds/Celdona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random hellsing drabbles I've created while spacing out in my own dream world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard &amp; Seras Victoria, Zorin Blitz/Rip van Winkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New neighbor AU! </p><p>You noticed your new neighbor was a bit... strange. She had quite the moving truck, painted black, and was that.... a coffin that was brought into her house..? Well... never judge a book by its cover, they say. Though you're sure her 7ft tall girlfriend is judging you pretty hard, from that glare she shot at you when you peeked out your blinds from inside your house. </p><p>The next day there's a loud knock on your door at 8AM sharp. You answer it, and your new neighbor is there, giving you a cheerful smile as she introduces herself, along with her wife, Zorin.  She explains in broken English that they just moved here from Germany, and were pleased to be in such a nice neighborhood. You notice a flash beneath her coat. Is that. Was that a swastika necklace?! Her Wife it seems, still has a grudge from yesterday. You definitely don't want to be on her bad side... </p><p>As you're zoning out, Rip shoves something into your hands. A... cupcake tray? The cupcakes are decorated nicely, dark blue icing with little bats on them. You thank her and take a bite from one. It tastes a little weird, but it seems she tried hard to make them. She tells you she hopes you like her secret ingredient with a wink. You choke on your bite and accidentally snag your teeth on the inside of your cheek, holding your hand to your mouth. Yep. that's blood. And the first meeting looks pretty embarassing now. </p><p>As you look up to apologize and ask what the secret ingredient is curiously, she takes your chin in her hands, swiping the blood off the side of your mouth.</p><p>"Looks like you already found it, Liebling."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baking cookies together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop it! You're gonna ruin the dough!" Seras cried at Alucard, who turned to her with an unreadable expression. </p><p>He was currently trying to put a packet of gunpowder in the cookie dough. "What? Integra likes guns,  and gunpowder is used to make things boom." He said, looking at her. <br/>"But these are COOKIES! We don't want the cookies to explode, She won't like that! These need to be edible. I know you've been dead for hundreds of years, but you have to know how to cook something." <br/> He grumbled at her, shooting her a glare. </p><p>"Why would I bake when I could have my servants  do it for me, when I was alive? I never had to do anything.. But look where I am now. A dull vampire serving a human."  Seras had started kneading the dough and currently shaping it into small balls.<br/> "Here, you try some." She held some out for him to try, he plops the dough ball into his mouth, smacking his lips loudly.<br/> "Blegh. Tastes sweet." "Its SUPPOSED to taste sweet! At least you can taste it and not get sick. When will I be able to? I still get sick." He pauses, and leans on the counter.</p><p> "About 50 or so years. I had to wait awhile, but I didn't want to anyways. Blood is better."  "Easy for YOU to say, you've been dead as a doornail for 500 or so years." She sasses to him, putting the cookies in the oven and setting the timer, scooting next to the warm oven. Alucard pushes her to the side, taking in the warmth of the oven. "Hey! I was there first!"  He glances over at her, scooting closer to the oven. "I'm older. It's mine now." She stamps a foot and leaves the kitchen, set on heading towards the fireplace, as Alucard followed after her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>